Garruk
"What good is living, if not living free?" ''- Garruk'' Appearance At first glance, it is easy to see that Garruk is a Goliath that is unlike those that one might be familiar with. Standing at 7' (214cm) Garruk was considered short among his Goliath clan. He soon realized that being short meant he had to train harder to prove himself. Weighing 250 lbs his body has symbols and tattoos written over them. These tattoos represented not only his clan but also of the spiritual forces that kept his clan alive for so long. His hair is swept to the left, and with his size, he is seen as quite the intimidating figure. His skin color resembles that of a golden tan, unlike the grey or pale skin of his Western Cousins, this type of skin color was common among his clan, which were eastern Goliath's. On missions Garruk tends to keep his hood down, realizing that the cloak he received from the guild was just a bit too small, and he was too embarrassed to ask for a new one and too afraid to tear it if he put the hood on. Under the cloak, he dons the same clothes that he always had, simple cloth pants, and a jacket with a blanket of white fur along the neck. Personality Being a natural-born explorer, Garruk has ventured far from his clan in the East, to explore the lands to the West and beyond. As a foreigner to these lands, he is naturally curious, trying to better understand the culture and appearance of the world around him. His clan of Goliaths has decided to associate themselves with the humans of Kara-Tur, and thus Garruk does not speak as gruff and coarse as his Goliath cousins, but more like a human. His ever-curious mind causes him to suffer from wanderlust, and he seeks to explore the entire world for himself one day, documenting his adventures. He is known to be rather reckless in battle, as his elders once told him: "You fight more with victory on your mind than defeat". Garruk has always kept this mentality, telling himself: "No need to be safe against an enemy if the enemy is dead". Being the free spirit that he is, during his adventures Garruk has found himself mostly annoyed by the strict rules that every city and town had. He follows them begrudgingly, yet in his mind, he strongly believes that those who are strong can follow their own path, free of rules and obstacles. Although his appearance is threatening, Garruk is more of the observant type, although extremely curious and always full of ideas he wishes to try. He tries to be rather friendly, but will often do things that are not common to others, since he is still trying his best to learn the human culture. Although friends are essential to him, Garruk himself does not willingly seek friendship, instead of working along with people he feels comfortable with. He keeps note those who do well alongside him in battle and missions and will be sure to remember them as powerful and reliable companions. In battle Garruk fights with a ferocity that matches that of his goliath kind, channelling the brutish powers of his clan while harnessing the training given to him by his ancestors. Garruk himself was trained to harness not only the physical strength he possessed, but also to understand the spiritual flow that exists within everybody, and to listen to the voices of his ancestors to lead him on the right path. History Kara-Tur Garruk's reputation in Kara-Tur is one that he wishes would change, although he has come to accept the way people perceive him at his homeland. Known as "The Demon of Kara-Tur" it was easy to assume that most of the population were rather afraid of the goliath, whether it be from his birthmark on his forehead or the rumours of carnage that were spread about him. With his clan migrating to the south after facing off the harshness of the tundra Garruk left his clan after they began to adopt the culture of humans, his sense of wanderlust making him want to explore more of the world. This wanderlust soon drove him to leave his clan, setting off on an adventure of his own. Blue Hoods Garruk himself never did enjoy letting himself stay in one place for long, but after exploring most of Faerûn the goliath found himself hearing about another land across the ocean, and thus he hopped aboard one of these ships, hoping to find even more adventurers to be had. Taking with him the culture and antics of humans he experienced along the way, the goliath set foot in Eleria to the stares of many locals, most of which he assumed had not seen a goliath of his skin colour or assumed he was just a very large humanoid. For about a month he wandered around, taking in the sights, experiencing the culture, until he realized that he had spent most of his gold and was slowly unable to afford the cost of exploration. It was then that he heard chatter about a guild that was situated within the city, a rather popular one it seems, and it just so happens that the guild was welcoming new members. Immediately the goliath was interested in the whole situation, realizing that the expeditions the guild takes probably involves a lot of exploration and new places to seek, not to mention gold. With that in mind, the goliath himself went to what he assumed was the main building, following the other recruits, and soon found himself accepted into the guild. For how long Garruk decides to stay will be his decision, but for now, he was quite satisfied with enjoying what adventures await him. Trivia *He carries around a large Maul, once named Foe Crusher is now named Demon Crusher, and more recently Gustav **He now carries around a Battleaxe and Shield, adopting a more defensive approach *He carries around a few maps of his home and is quite eager to tell his companions about his homeland *He knows how to play the Guzheng, a 21-stringed harp instrument that is famous in the east *Garruk was a name he adopted so that Westerners had an easier time calling out to him, his real name has yet to be revealed. *The guild hood given to him was a size too small, and Garruk was too embarrassed to ask for another. Due to this he rarely wears his hood since he is afraid to rip the robe. *He is guided by his 4 ancestors, each of them representing a fundamental aspect of human life, following the flow of Qi. The spirits appear from their respective symbols when they are called upon. **力: Power and Body **情: Peace and Mind **心: Heart and Emotion **神 : Tranquility and Spirit Category:Player Characters Category:Retired Category:LNU